


Robin Dan and Lord Phil

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Series: Dan & Phil AUs [1]
Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: Robin Hood Dan and Lord Phil. You probably get the idea ( also Im so sorry for any emotions )





	

Dan squinted through his binoculars. He could see the target moving around through the small castle through the large, grand windows. 'He's almost cute,' he thought. He punched himself in the thigh and then rubbed where the area was probably going to bruise. He might be cute but he couldn't get attached to a thieving lord. He watched and waited for the raven headed man to go to sleep. He continually caught himself thinking he was attractive and continually punched his leg. By the time the ocean eyed lord had gone to sleep, Dan's leg was thoroughly purple.

He popped his knuckles and crept out of the forest edge and bushes and to the castle. He scaled the walls after throwing his grappling hook up to a second story window. His body fell into the rhythm of robbing the way it always did and his thought cast to the people. His people. They'd nick-named him Robin Hood, for the dark hood he'd wear when on missions and for the robin bird that always seemed to be near him. He snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. He watched for a guard but there only seemed to be a few on the first floor. He adjusted his hood to hide more of his face. He paused in the hall for a moment to listen and fingered the embroidered robin on his hood.

Things seemed still again and he moved forward. He tripped a little on the hem of his pants and cursed his tailor's all too quickly done work. He kept going through the ornate halls, careful not to make any sounds and not to trip. He was creeping along side a wall and a door suddenly was thrown open, barely missing him. His eyes widened in horror. The lord stumbled a few steps into the hall, muttered a bit of nonsense and shuffled back into his room.

Dan let go a sigh of relief. The lord had only been sleep walking. He crept at an even slower pace knowing that the other man had such strange sleep cycles and not knowing what could disturb them. He'd finally reached the end of the hall where the safe was began working his lock-pick around. It was an intricate safe and was taking a while. Several times, the sleepwalking lord would enter, walk around in and exit the hallway, interrupting Dan's work and progress. He finally got the safe unlocked and loaded his cushioned bags that had been hanging under his hood with the gold. He slid silently to a window and dropped the sacks of coins into some bushes outside where they landed silently.

He then went back over to the safe and picked up his tools that he couldn't carry with the gold and remain quiet. He was heading back to the window and gaining confidence again, walking faster, and thoughts far from being careful. In a very Dan fashion, he slipped on- not even his hem- nothing. He fell with a crash, dragging a vase, a painting and a pedestal down with him and hitting head on the floor with a thunk. His thoughts were as blurry as his vision but he had the sense to throw his lock pick set out of the window and close it. He then lied back down on the ground.

Phil stirred from his sleep. 'What was that noise?' he wondered. He took a sip of water from the glass next to his bed and forced himself up. Pulling on his robes and glasses as he walked, he merely had to open up the door to his room to see a man in all black lying in the hallway. Several things were knocked down and he seemed to be fading in and out of focus. He knew that if he called the guards his parents would have him killed so he pulled him into his room on his own, straining his muscles.

He sat the man up in his bed and pulled his hood down. His eyes were caramel and chocolate, his hair a flow fresh earth. He was caught up for a moment but then knocked the side of his head and tried to get the man to drink some water. He drank and rubbed the side of his head with a grimace. He frowned and became a little more aware. He looked around frantically and took a large gasp of air.

"It's fine, it fine!" Phil urged quietly. The man forced a scowl and pulled his hood as close to being up as he could without it being actually up. Phil looked closer and saw a robin stitched carefully into the hood. His mouth dropped open.

"Well then, you know, at least now, who I am. Call your guards, have me killed before the king," he challenged. Dan was freaking out but he shoved the feelings down and yanked up the same sense of faux confidence he had every time he'd told his people that he'd be fine. His people... He prayed they'd get by with him dead.

"If you're too loud, they'll hear you!" Phil hushed him. "I am not the same as my parents and they're off visiting another country but if the guards hear you they'll have to kill you. Are you actually the real Robin Hood?"

"I suppose I am, although I'm actually called Dan," he replied, slightly quieter than before. He fiddled with his robin design.

"That's fantastic! I'm Phil! Let's leave right now!" Phil exclaimed.

"What?" Dan was utterly bewildered. This was the first time he'd ever been caught and the first time any one had bloody well asked him to take him along.

"I hate being a lord. All the finery and decorative things! I'm a little more chill than that. And besides that, why does everything have to be fancy and only for me, or my parents? Anyways, I want to help you!" Phil was very excitable, and very cute, Dan decided.

"I've worked alone since the moment I started working. Why should I?" Dan said. What he didn't say was 'besides you basically holding my life in your hands at the moment.'

"I suppose you don't have to take me but I can follow you! Don't think I won't." Phil threatened. Dan blushed and hoped Phil couldn't see it in the poor light of the flickering candle.

"Well then, I haven't got a bloody choice, have I?" Dan consented.

Phil packed a few of his more plain clothes, all still very brightly coloured, and changed. Dan found it hard to avert his eyes from the changing man and was certain he was blushing furiously. They tiptoed out of the room and Dan stopped at the window. Phil was a bit shocked but Dan showed him how to safely leave the castle from a second story window. Dan cursed the moon for being full and hoped he wouldn't blush again.

When he made it to the ground and had the gold and supplies strapped to his and Phil's backs, Phil impulsively kissed him on the cheek. Dan looked up slowly from where his gaze was set and turned as red as Phil's tunic. He cursed the full moon internally again. Phil smiled purely and brightly and tugged a little on Dan's hood. Dan smiled his happiest smile and kissed Phil on the lips.

~*~

The two became even more famous than Dan was alone. Many years after Dan had slipped up, quite literally, he and Phil overthrew the empire that stole from it citizens and became the new kings, fair and just. When they were elderly and near then end, they'd hold each other's hands and talk about the past. Their children, Dillon and Gwendoline or Dil and Winnie, who were then in control of the empire. Their original supporters who'd identify themselves by drawing whiskers on their faces. Their first meeting. They had found happiness for the whole country and maintained peace in the country and with others even to their last day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever?? Anyways tell me if I typoed anywhere! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
